


Courting Gifts

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Despite his obvious interest in memory foam, comfortable furniture and nice clothes, Dean has never bought any of these things for himself, and Cas has recently begun to wonder why.Canonverse, ABO.





	Courting Gifts

Despite his obvious interest in memory foam, comfortable furniture and nice clothes, Dean has never bought any of these things for himself, and Cas has recently begun to wonder why.

It just so happened two weeks ago that the omega prayed to the angel while in his room in the bunker. Cas had never before entered it, but Dean might be in need of assistance, so he flew there immediately.

As it turned out, he still had trouble distinguishing between longing and praying, because Dean had simply been looking at pictures of his mother and yearned for the lost connection to the woman who had burned so many years ago.

“Hello, Dean” he said. His friend all but jumped up from the –

Cas frowned. “Dean, why don’t you have a bed? Certainly it would be more comfortable than  a mattress on the floor.”

“I am plenty comfortable, thank you Cas” Dean replied, but the angel could tell from the way he held his shoulders that the mattress was a big reason for the back aches he now and then suffered and he wished he could just take it all away with a touch of his Grace, only that Dean had become strangely reluctant to his touched recently.

He let his eyes travel across the room. It was as bare as the mattress. All Dean kept close were his weapons; there was no comfort to be found in these four walls, and Cas didn’t understand. Weren’t people supposed to find peace in their rooms? A safe place away from the world?

“Whatever” Dean suddenly said, “Come on.”

Cas allowed him to drag him outside, but ever since then, he has been preoccupied by the bundle of contradictions that is Dean Winchester.

He cradled Dean’s soul in his hands when he saved him from hell. He knows Dean. He is well aware he loves soft mattresses, and comfortable bedding, and bubble baths, and it makes no sense for him to deny his wishes for all of that now he has finally found a permanent home.

He tries to talk to Dean about it, but to no avail.

“Leave it, Cas.”

“But Dean – “

“I said leave it, alright? My room is exactly how I want it to be.”

He asks Sam, but the younger Winchester just shrugs helplessly. “I’ve tried to get him to buy a bed, but... Dean is afraid of being considered weak.”

Cas tilts his head to the side “But no one who knows him would ever think of Dean as such.”

Sam sighs.” Try telling him that. It’s an omega thing, Cas. God knows Dad harped on us so much about how pathetic they were, I am glad Dean at least treats others well regardless of their secondary gender.”

It just doesn’t make sense to Cas, who doesn’t have a secondary gender. If he had to, and if he happened to be an alpha, he would be honoured if someone like Dean, someone good and pure and strong, would choose him as a mate.

He doesn’t like that he depraves himself of so many things that make life easier on humans.

A few weeks later, the heating system of the bunker falls, and Cas checks up on both Winchesters during the night. Sam is sleeping fine, but Dean is shivering on his mattress under the one thin blanket he allows himself.

This will not do.

With a blink of an eye, he’s in the next furniture store, picking the warmest and softest blanket and pillow he can find.

Feeling slightly guilty, he uses his Grace to deepen Dean’s sleep and make him comfortable enough that he doesn’t wake up while he exchanges the bedding. By the time he’s done, he is no longer shivering.

On an impulse, he runs his fingers through his hair, then realizes what he’s doing and flies away, the heart of his vessel beating violently in his chest. He doesn’t understand.

The next morning, Dean prays to him, and he’s at his side in an instant.

“Hello, Dean – “

“Did you do this?” he asks, holding up the blanket.

“You were very cold. You could have got sick.”

Dean nods, apparently accepting his explanation. “Fine enough. Take them back.”

Cas has no idea where the pain that makes him buckle over comes from.

“What – Cas – Cas! What are you – but you’re not – look, I’ll keep them, okay? They’re nice. Even if they’re stolen goods.”

The pain stops. Cas can breathe again.

And then Dean puts the blanket and pillow back on his kind-of bed, and he feels a thrill of pride he never experienced before.

A few days later, he decides to give Dean a new leather jacket, one that fits him better and is a bit warmer so he won’t suffer during winter.

“Cas...” he says slowly when he presents him with it in front of Sam, happy as he can be.

Sam is staring at them, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Dean blushes but takes the jacket, and that day when he leaves him, it feels like every bit of his Grace is singing.

His favourite human won’t be cold anymore.

Dean gets injured on a case sometime later. It’s not bad enough that he allows Cas to heal him (he still doesn’t like it when he touches him, but the angel avoids contemplating that because the thought hurts more and more for a reason he doesn’t comprehend), but he is in some pain, especially his back.

Lying on the mattress will only make it worse, so when Dean returns to his room, he finds a bed with memory foam in its stead.

“Cas...”

“Dean, I just – I don’t see why you won’t allow yourself any comforts” he pleads, “You deserve every single one of them.”

Dean looks away, apparently ashamed. Cas doesn’t want him to feel ashamed.

“Dean” he says helplessly, stepping up to him.

“I’m alright Cas” he answers, finally looking back at him, “I’m fine, okay?”

His hand reaches out for Cas’ and squeezes it. He feels himself relax. They’re okay.

He continues to bring Dean presents to make his room more suited for a hunter who’s entitled to the best of everything, and Dean accepts them every time.

One day, he hears the brothers quarrelling about it. He doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but then his name falls.

“Dean, Cas has no idea what he is doing.”

“So what’s the harm?”

“But Dean, you’re – oh” Sam says.

“Yeah, Sammy, drop it.”

“He’s an angel” Sam says softly. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Yeah well, that doesn’t change a thing.”

Cas has no idea what Sam is sorry about. Or why Dean sounds so defeated.

Then, one day, there’s something like –

It almost feels like his Grace is itching for something, but he can’t find it. He’s in a bar, trying to figure it out, when Crowley appears.

“Feathers, I wouldn’t have taken you for the type to drink your – “

He inhales and his eyes widen. “My, my. Did he finally get to you?”

Cas tries to make him explain, but the alpha demon only laughs and disappears.

It’s all rather irritating.

Until he decides to ask Sam and Dean, that is, and he sees Dean and everything suddenly makes sense. Next thing he knows, he’s scenting his – his? Yes, his – omega and purring.

“Ahm, Dean? Cas?” Sam tries.

“’Is okay Sammy” Dean says. “I’ll explain to him, but you should probably... you know, being another alpha and all...”

Sam leaves rather quickly after that. Cas is a bit confused, nothing makes sense except for Dean and his delicious scent, and he has no idea how they got to his room.

“Hey” Dean cups his face with his hands. “Now, Cas, I need you to answer a few questions, okay?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“Okay. So, was there ever a time when angels had secondary genders?”

“In the old tales of the nephilim, they presented when they found their mate...”

“And do you want that? Cas, you have to answer me right now before it’s too late. Do you – “

“Yes” he said, drawing him close, kissing his mate, finally understanding what that strange feeling in his Grace was.

So simple, yet so complex.

Love.


End file.
